Absense Makes the Bloodlust Stronger Part 2
by WorldofPureImagination87
Summary: Bill senses her, and rushes to her aid. But he doesn't find her in trouble. What he does find is much more enticing. Please ensure you read part 1 first! Rated M. Posted as a new story until I work out to use the chapters )


**So heres part 2 of the story - please ensure you read part 1 for the build up! As im new I hadn't worked out the chapter part yet, so I posted as a new story. But i'll get the hang of it! I couldn't resist continuing from the first part. Again, comments/reviews much appreciated as this is only my 2nd fic. Lots of sexy goodness included.**

* * *

Bill was still holding Sookie suspended in the air, supporting her underneath her buttocks whilst her legs gripped onto him tightly. Bill spun around and carried her a couple of steps across the room, placing her down on top of her dresser table. Sookie untwined her legs from around him, her expression showing slight disappointment with the broken contact. Sookie took her weight onto her arms, hands resting beside her hips, keeping herself in a sitting position. Bill stood in-between her legs, and cupped her face with his hands, stroking the soft delicate skin of her cheeks as Sookie seemed to melt into his gaze once more. She had to admit to herself that this man had complete power over her. She could not resist him.

Bill pulled Sookie's negligee over her head, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts, her nipples peaking up towards him. He took a couple of seconds to take in the sight, as Sookie giggled. Sookie pulled up at the hem of Bills shirt. Bill obliged, raising his arms so Sookie could pull it over his head, revealing fuzzy chest hair, covering his toned front. Sookie ran her fingers through it, and trailed down towards the buttons on his trousers. Bill caught her hands, shook his head at her, and pulled them away, placing them back into the dresser table. Bills self-control was incredible, refusing to let Sookie have what she wanted so desperately until he was ready to let her. He placed his hands back onto her cheeks. Pulling her face towards his, Bill ran his tongue over Sookie's bottom lip, and took it into his mouth, gently sucking and kneading it between his own lips. Sookie jumped slightly, unexpectedly feeling his cool hands come into contact with her own as Bill slid his fingertips up the warm silky skin of her arms and slowly draped them back down her front just brushing past her nipples. Sookie took a sharp intake of breath as Bill purposely and ever so tantalizingly stroked over the her skin, straight down the sides of her hips, making Sookie shiver with excitement. Her skin tingled. He was deliberately teasing her, enjoying her reaction to his touch.

Bill moved his face away from hers to examine her expression as his fingertips continued working their way down past her hips, and down the sides of her thighs. Sookie bit her lip and closed her eyes as goose bumps raised on her arms from his touch. A small moan escaped her lips. As Bill reached the sides of her knees, he moved his fingertips this time to the inside of her thighs and began to raise them upward, towards her core. Sookie trembled with impatience, her heart pounding, as Bill slowed his touch as he came closer and closer to her wet centre. He paused, just as his fingertips arrived at her silk panties. Sookie opened her eyes, pleading with them for Bill to advance his touch. Bill smiled at her.

Without expecting it, Bill quickly placed his hands on Sookie's knees and forced her legs wide apart. Sookie gasped and Bill maintained eye contact with her as he lowered himself to the floor, placing his face inches from her heat. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her underwear and ripped them off in one smooth motion, throwing them behind him. As her panties came off, nothing was stopping a single droplet of her wetness trickling down between her thighs. Bill ran his tongue up her inner leg, catching the droplet on his tongue, tasting her. Sookie groaned at the brief caress of his tongue on her skin, wanting more. It took all of her resolve not to grab his head and bury his face in between her legs. A raspy growl came from deep within Bills throat.

"Mmmmmm. My my Sookie, someone is a little excited".

His southern accent rolled from his lips, making Sookie's inner walls throb. Bill ran his thumb ever so scarcely over her clitoris. Sookie's hips pushed forward, eager for Bill to touch her harder. Her heart was racing underneath her rib cage, Bills slow torture of her senses driving her insane. Bill took in her hot scent, it was purely intoxicating. Bill raised his eyes, giving her once last glance into her eyes, and abruptly delve his tongue in-between her slick folds as Sookie gasped again. She gripped tightly onto the edge of her dresser, knuckles turning white as she tried desperately not to throw herself backwards from Bills talented tongue as it explored every inch of her, every crevice, every fold, every sensitive spot. Bills kept one hand on her inner thigh, restraining her leg open, and allowed the other to snake up her stomach, grasping onto her right breast, stroking the raised bud. Sookie's hips bucked towards Bill, delving his tongue deeper into her. Bill released her leg and took one of Sookie's hand, placing it over her mound. He peered up and removed his mouth from her.

"Show me..."

Bill wanted to watch, wanted to see what she was doing before he interrupted her. Sookie hesitated for a split second, and slowly started to stroke herself in circular motions. Bill kept his face between her thighs, watching her closely. Sookie could feel his breath on her, as he breathed deeply, focusing on every movement she made. Sookie sped up, playing with herself faster, and faster, concentrating on her clitoris as she moaned in delight. Bills bought his hand between them, and encircled her entrance with his finger. With one swift motion, he probed his finger into her, quickly followed by another, coating them in her juices. Bill paused his probing, temporarily distracted as he could sense her blood rushing through her groin, he could hear it flowing fast with every heartbeat in her body. His fangs extended with a pop. Sookie heard them and spread her legs open wider. Almost breathless, she spoke.

"Do it Bill..."

Bill's lips twitched in anticipation, and he sunk his fangs into Sookies upper thigh, tasting her sweet nectar as it flowed into his mouth. Feeling his fangs penetrate her skin, Sookie writhed on the dresser and came hard and fast, uncontrollably groaning, her inner walls contracting around Bills fingers. Bill lapped at her thigh, moving his fingers insider her at the same time, bring her down slowly from orgasm. As Sookie settled, muscles relaxing, Bill removed his fingers from inside her and proceeded to place them into his mouth, tasting her again, his hunger for her blood momentarily satisfied. Sookie looked at him, her legs still trembling as blood trickled down her leg. She didn't care. She could bear it no longer.

Sookie lunged forward without warning, grabbing Bills head and pulled it up towards her, forcing him to stand back up. She kissed him deeply, hungrily, tasting her own salty sweetness in his mouth, combined with a hint of copper, fuelling her desire. She could no longer think straight. Sookie slid off the dresser onto her feet. Pure unadulterated lust took over every coherent thought in her mind as she pushed Bill backwards, following his steps till the backs of his knee's hit the bed, and he fell back onto it. Sookie crawled up his body, her hands fumbled furiously with the button on his trousers, eager to release what was underneath. With her blood flowing through his body, Bill could no longer maintain his control over her. Bill helped her, yanking at the buttons making them pop off with his strength, loosening them from around his waist. She dipped her hand beneath the waistband and pulled out his engorged member, it tensing as it came into contact with her hand. Bill was rock solid, harder then he can ever remember being before. Teasing her and having her react this way in response completely inflamed him. Sookie pulled Bills trousers off, revealing he had gone commando as he often did. As she crawled back on top of him, Sookie wasted no time in taking him in her mouth, nibbling, sucking, licking, and stroking combined. She could feel him throbbing in her mouth, sucking just on the very sensitive head of his cock. Bill lay back clinging onto Sookie's shoulders, revelling in her onslaught.

He allowed her to continue for only minutes and unable to contain himself any longer, he bolted up right, grabbed her around the waist and using his strength, pulled her right into his lap. Sookie moaned as Bill entered her roughly, a carnal moan emerging from Bills lips. They stilled for a moment allowing Sookie to accommodate his length, and they both began rocking against each other. Bill bounced her on his lap, thrusting hard inside her as Sookie held onto him tightly around his neck, panting in tune with every delicious movement of Bills hips. Bill had no discipline over himself any longer and became almost animalistic, grunting with every deep, forceful thrust. Sookie yelped as he pounded her harder, his length hitting the back of her insides, her thoughts becoming one hazy mess. Bill pulled her hips against him, grinding her into him, her pubic bone rubbing against his stimulating her clit. Sookie was close to her peak, and Bill knew he wouldn't last much longer after all the waiting. Blood continued to slowly drip from Sookie's thigh, trickling down onto Bills legs. The smell of sweat and blood intoxicating him. He wanted more. Sookie sensed his urge, and tilted her head to the side, exposing the pink flesh underneath her hair. They both knew it would send them over the edge. Bill pulled his lips back, exposing his fangs, and proceeded to bite deep into her flesh. Pain and pleasure washed over Sookie as it sent her spiralling into another orgasm. The taste of her blood, along with her walls milking him as they clenched, pushed Bill to the limit and he came hard, his warm seed spilling out inside her.

Neither of them moved for a few second, letting themselves fall back into reality together. Bill looked at the wounds on her neck and leg. He put his own finger to his fang, drawing blood and mixed his own with hers, sealing the wounds shut for her. Bill felt himself go limp, as he lifted her off him and sat her on the bed. They both looked around the room, taking in the mess they had made. Clothes everywhere, droplets of blood on the floor and bed sheet, blood trails on Sookie's body. Every muscle in her body started to feel tense, and sore. Sookie climbed off the bed, and took a couple of steps towards the bathroom.

"I need a shower"

Bill moved off the bed and grabbed his clothes, ready to dress.

"Bill... join me?"

Bill smiled and dropped his clothes back into the floor. He walked towards Sookie and she took his hand, leading him into the bathtub, running the shower head over them. They showered together, lazily kissing each other as all the anger, and hurt seemed to wash away from Sookie. Would this be the start of them rekindling their relationship? Bill didn't know. But just for now, and for tonight...

She was his.

*End*


End file.
